residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian MacFarlane
Brian Christopher MacFarlane is a former Army Special Forces operative, currently part of the Raccoon City Police Department's Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) Early Life And Childhood Brian was born in Greenwich, Connecticut on January 24th 1979 to Christian, a high school music teacher; and Zoe, a high school maths teacher. As a child he was constantly exposed to all kinds of the arts, due to his father's interests and his mother's. At six months, his family relocated to Boston, Massachusetts, where he spent the rest of his childhood. He attended East Boston Elementary, East Boston Junior High, and East Boston High. At the age of five, he began receiving piano lessons off his musical theatre-loving mother, and at the age of seven took up the guitar. The latter being his father's instrument. Brian got his first taste of battle while working a summer job at a pawn shop in East Boston in the summer of 1994, when armed robbers stormed the building with shotguns. This forced fifteen year old Brian and the shop's owner to shoot back with handguns. Early Military Career Brian enlisted in the United States Army in the summer of 1997 at the age of eighteen. Straight away he was placed in the 101st Airborne division and sent to the war torn Former Yugoslavia. Where he was part of a NATO force to protect the people of Kosovo. After serving two years in Europe, he was able to return to America. He would then be based at Mirimar, sharing the base between Army personnel and Marine personnel. Whilst at Mirimar he received special forces training, gaining his green beret by the turn of the century. 9/11 experiences Soon after Brian left for the army, his parents relocated to San Francisco. In the latter part of 2001 they were visiting old friends in Boston before flying back to Los Angeles, as they planned to drive back up the coast to San Francisco. Brian watched the board the flight, along with a pair of Muslim men, not knowing what was to happen. His final words to his parents were the words 'I love you', along with a kiss on the cheek for his mother. After taking a nap at the sports centre he had played at as a child, he could not help but notice that the skies over East Boston had become silent, as had the streets. He stopped by a friend's house, his former history teacher who was off work with a broken wrist, and was just in time to see the second plane hit the World Trade Centre. After finding out that it was American Flight 11 that hit the first tower, he and his friend got incredibly drunk and he was declared AWOL for three days. However, his superiors took pity on him for what had happened. Afghanistan Brian was part of the first wave of troops sent to Afghanistan, participating in many of the early attacks on Taliban strongholds. His stay would only last two months however, as he had yet another life altering experience. On November 12th 2001, Brian was part of a large Special Forces unit that was to go into Kandahar and suppress the last of the Taliban forces holed up in the city. Out of a platoon of forty men, only six including Brian made it to the city. Like Billy Coen in Africa years before, many of the unit was lost to land mines or the sheer heat. Once they entered the city, they were immediately attacked. Brian admits to killing three insurgents, while another twelve were killed by other members of the unit. They had missed a terrorist with a rocket launcher, who fired at them, killing three more members of the team. The team's Staff Sergeant was injured, so Sergeant MacFarlane and a Private decided to head for a nearby apartment block where they would try to signal for help from the roof. Whilst en route to the roof, Brian had an encounter with someone he thought posed a threat. After a borderline torture session, which he attributes to the fact it was Al-Qaeda/Taliban operatives who killed his parents, he knocked the defenseless man out and threw him down a flight of stairs. On the roof- they defended to the last man, and made their escape at night. Using a pickup truck at the side of the road they escaped the city, only for the truck to run out of petrol on the outskirts. Proceeding on foot, they had completely forgotten about the time delayed proximity activated landmines at the side of the road. One detonated, sending Brian flying through the air. He landed hard, putting him in a coma for a week. The Staff Sergeant died on the flight out the country, while the Private returned to base relatively unharmed. Recovery Brian's memory only takes him as far back as a month after waking up from his coma, and even then his memory is hazy. He woke up thinking it was 1996 and he had been hurt playing football, and that his mum and dad would visit soon. After being told they were dead, he tried numerous attempts, broken limbs and all, to disconnect himself from the IV drips and other drugs that were helping to keep him alive. After some heavy sedation, he miraculously was able to gain back some of his old behaviour, and agreed to physiotherapy from RAF doctors at RAF Station Waddington, Lincolnshire, UK. It took six months for him to get back to anywhere near his old self, and for his actions in Afghanistan was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, the Silver Star and the Purple Heart. Whilst recovering, a superior officer offered him three choices: Go back to Afghanistan, full honourable discharge or work at a test facility. Brian took the latter, claiming that going back to civilian street and working in an office would have pushed him to suicide. Career Change and S.T.A.R.S After working in Michigan between mid 2002 and early 2003, Brian wanted a change of career. At the advice of his commanding officer whose cousin was chief of police there, Brian was accepted into the Stoneville Police Department. His training didn't take as long due to his already extensive knowledge of firearms and restraining techniques learned in the army. Whilst working alongside veteran police officer Scott Shriner, Brian was informed of the Raccoon City Police Department's S.T.A.R.S team. A special tactics division that was re-established along with the rebuilt city. Brian blitzed the S.T.A.R.S selection phase, beating off Navy Seals and a man who claimed to be Delta Force to be accepted straight into the Chris Redfield-led Alpha Team. Alongside Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken, who by some miracle actually survived his injuries sustained in the mansion incident. Brian was put straight to work on Raccoon City's Remembrance Day celebrations on September 25th 2004, in which he led a S.W.A.T team on a massive crack cocaine bust. He was able to arrest a known drug dealer and murderer, and while explaining himself to Kennedy and Valentine, got his leg cut by his own combat knife as it was in a thigh holster. Kennedy and Valentine took him upstairs to get the leg seen to by Rebecca, and he was introduced to his desk. He had lunch with Richard Aiken since he would be able to finally meet with Chris at the lunch spot. Chris took him back to the station to get him sorted out with the rest of his equipment. By the end of September 25th 2004, Brian MacFarlane had become a member of S.T.A.R.S Michigan T-Virus Outbreak At a group gathering at Jack's Bar in Raccoon City, Bravo Team member Carlos Oliveira was attacked in the bar's toilets by a man dressed in black. Brian and another Bravo Team member, Kevin Ryman, were able to apprehend the man and take him outside, where he was shot by a sniper from a roof across the road. The next morning, the investigation began, leading Brian and Bravo Team member Billy Coen around Raccoon City and even over to Stoneville asking questions. The biggest one being as to what gun was used in the murder. Brian had since been staying with Rebecca to save on travel between Stoneville and Raccoon City, and had also moved some clothes in for him as she wasn't doing anything that day. While taking a nap whilst waiting for dinner, Brian had a nightmare about Afghanistan, causing him to admit everything to Rebecca, who offered all her support to him. About a week later, Brian had an encounter with a strange man in an alley down the side of Rebecca's apartment building. After confronting the man and nearly being shot, he was presented with a sports bag that contained the murder weapon. It was a gun Brian had been testing in Michigan. It had been stolen and used to not only kill the man out the front of the bar, but it had also been used in the slaughter of a large gang in another crack factory in Raccoon City. Chris Redfield had a week of unsuccessful attempts to contact the facility after being able to do so a few days befoee, so he sent Bravo Team in. Brad Tucker and Ryan Williams accompanied the underpowered Bravos to Michigan, who were there just to collect information. As a result, they had not taken any substantial weaponry with them. Just their sidearms, thinking that the telephone cables had been shorted out by the weather. However, just like in the Arklay Mountains six years prior, their transport crashed, killing the US Marine pilots instantly and causing them to effectively break in. After realising what they had gotten into, captain Barry Burton radioed for help, and within hours Brian and the others had arrived, packing considerable firepower. Whilst exploring the facility, Brian became faced with memories of not only his time there, but in Afghanistan too. The first of these being with the first zombie he ever attacked- smashing its skull with the butt of his gun, just like he had done to that civilian in that apartment block. As a result of this, he realised that what he did to the zombie was no different to what he did in Kandahar and tried manically to repress his guilt. Further exploration or dorm rooms revealed an Army Lieutenant who had hung himself to prevent him becoming one of the undead. Brian, upholding what he thought was right, cut the man down; much to the displeasure of Chris, who tried to tell him that they didn't have the means to extract him. "He may be dead but I don't want him hanging here like a piece of meat. I want to spare thirty seconds so this man can at least have some dignity". He also saved Jill Valentine from a pair of infected dobermans and gave Rebecca a Desert Eagle handgun as her Beretta had run dry. Brian was then called upon to save the lives of Ryman and Oliveira when they were attacked by a Hunter. He then escorted them to the rendezvous point of a security office. He then distracted a couple of lickers with noise to ensure that Leon, Jill, Rebecca and Leon could escape the deadly pair. His main act of almost self sacrifice came when the team encountered their former boss, Albert Wesker in a rooftop bar and lounge. Wesker admitted to planning this from the beginning to trap them, just like the Arklay Mansion, and in a moment of sheer evil, he shot Rebecca Chambers with his Samurai Edge handgun, causing her to bleed out quickly. Richard and Brian rushed to her aid, injecting her with an experimental haemostatic medicine that quickly stopped the bleeding while Chris fought Wesker one on one. Brian was beginning to worry it was too late, due to the fact his once sky blue shirt was now a purple colour from all of Rebecca's blood. Richard ran outside to ensure medical help was on the way while Brian looked after Rebecca. Rebecca poured her heart out to him, admitting how she felt about their friendship. Brian returned the affection, before telling Rebecca she now had to 'watch the bad side of him'. He stood up and tackled Wesker in a way that would have broken a normal man in half. Both men struggled over possession of a handgun that fired upwards into the ceiling tiles. Eventually, due to the effects of his virus wearing off, Brian was able to gain an upper hand until in one last bout of super human strength Wesker flung him into the wall, landing heavily. Chris continued the fight while Brian struggled to get up. Rebecca slid across the Desert Eagle she had been given by him and Brian happily used it to shoot Wesker in the head. Killing him. The S.T.A.R.S members escaped just as the Air Force arrived to bomb the facility into the ground. Atlanta Airport Incident Between the events of 'One' in 2004 and 'Genesis' in 2006, Brian and Rebecca got married. They were returning from Honeymoon in England when the events of 'Genesis' occurred. Atlanta International Airport had the T-Virus unleashed upon it, turning the people inside, with the exception of Brian, Rebecca and a single security guard into zombies. The three of them had to fend for themselves in the claustrophobic conditions until S.T.A.R.S could back them up. However, an anti-terrorist squad had been sent in and quickly found the three survivors, using intelligence that told them that two of the people trapped were S.T.A.R.S members and know how to handle these situations. Brian did not trust their team leader, and after he left two members of his team to die, Brian cast out the team leader, stripping him of his weapons and armour and leaving him to look after himself. He was right to do so, as the team leader, John McKay was in fact dangerous. He was hunting the survivors of the anti-terrorism teams for sport and was trying to make sure no-one survived. After being shot by McKay, Brian was rescued by Jill and Leon who reunited him with his wife and the rest of McKay's former team. Brian remained in an office to get his strength back and was later found again by another survivor of another anti-terror squad. They rejoined the rest of the S.T.A.R.S members, but it wasn't so easy. Brian got caught in an explosion that gashed his right arm open, but he would still fight. McKay turned into a Tyrant via T-injection and he had to be put down. With help from a joint S.T.A.R.S, Marine and ATS sniper team McKay was put down by Brian and the others before Brian collapsed to the ground. No pulse. No breathing. Jill, Leon and Rebecca performed CPR and were able to bring him round. A year after the events in Atlanta, Rebecca and Brian's first child was born. Later Missions Sometime in 2008, Brian was approached by S.T.A.R.S Captain Chris Redfield and asked to hand-pick a group of people to form a new Charlie Team, capable of responding to a terrorist situation anywhere in the Midwest in less than an hour. In addition to the R.P.D, other police departments were taking part in the trial: San Francisco, Los Angeles, Seattle, New York, Dallas, Boston, Miami and Chicago. Brian interviewed over sixty applicants at length, one of whom being an old friend from High School. However, due to the school friend's arrogance and botching of a training mission that left a member of the R.P.D nearly blinded, he was never selected and unceremoniously kicked out of the building. After much deliberation, Brian finally picked his team, including two other active S.T.A.R.S members: Leon S. Kennedy, Logan Heath, Sam Hamilton, Brad Tucker, Dominic Murray The team, known as 'Section C', trained and worked together for the next few months, before C's first (and last) mission was to take place. The President informed Section C that several US Military teams had gone missing and that satellite scans revealed that bio-weapons may be involved somewhere in Western Afghanistan. As C Section came from a police department with history and two of the members (Logan and Brian) having served over there, C Section was sent out. Three days later, they received intelligence that a Predator drone had spotted several US soldiers operating in a village in the northwest of the country. Escorted by a team of Army Rangers they arrived at the outskirts of the village. Brian and Leon approached a nearby house to ask the locals for any leads, but were attacked by the man occupying the house. Outside, gunshots were heard and Leon and Brian ran outside to find the Humvee wrecked, the Rangers dead, and Logan, Brad and Sam shaken, but alive. Dominic meanwhile had sustained critical injuries due to being attacked with a meat cleaver, and died seconds later. They moved him to a shed out the back of the house where they could at least hide Dominic's body for the time being and get him extracted later when the mission was over. In the commotion, the team's gear had been taken, so they were left with what they came with: Four assault rifles, a sniper rifle and five handguns, plus little ammunition. They pushed further along a path that led them to a point where they could look over the village. In the centre of the village was a bonfire on which the Rangers were being burned, and the team saw their gear being stored and locked within a shack somewhere in the village. The team headed down the hill and got into position. Brad fired a sniper shot from the top of the hill and the rest of the team stormed the village. It wasn't without its troubles though: They found the townspeople extremely resilient to firearms damage and very well organised in combat for a group of simple folk. They persevered and killed every last one of the village's inhabitants to find the key they needed. The other thing noticed by the team was that the bodies seemed to dissolve upon death, causing them to question what they were up against. Brad climbed a tower to use as a viewpoint and to act as a spotter while Brian led Sam, Logan and Leon further up a path away from the village to a small farmstead where they were attacked again by more villagers. In the main farmhouse, they found a document that basically explained that they knew that S.T.A.R.S, or at least the US or British Armies, would be coming. It also told the members of C Section that now at least one of their team was dead, the others would soon follow, and that their old friend would be coming for them as one of 'Al Altair' (The flying ones). Not wanting to be attacked before they found out what this meant, the team left the house where they were immediately attacked by a human much larger than the others and seemed to be completely immune to their gunfire. The fight was eventually ended when Brian distracted the man, Logan embedded his knife in the back of their enemy's skull and Leon detonated a hand grenade in the man's mouth. From the farm, they noticed a church up ahead, so they then decided to head for that, as there they knew they'd be a bit safer and have a better defense against whatever it was that was attacking them. They got to the church around dusk, luckily without having to fight any more villagers. Sam opened the doors and they entered, all of them catching their breath. Brad followed them later on and they were able to regroup and talk about what they had seen since arriving in the village in the late afternoon. All they could determine was that they were part of some sort of cult called Al Altair and they had been infected by some sort of bio-organic weapon to cause them to not only be strong against gunfire, but also dissolve upon death. More important though, was why there was a church in a Muslim country. Logan, Brad, Brian and Sam settled down for some sleep in the pews while Leon took Brad's rifle and headed into the bell tower to keep watch over the surrounding area. In the bell tower, Brian found more information into what was going on. The bell tower wasn't just used as a watch tower by C Section, but by Al Altair as well. To the west was what appeared to be a fortress and the only way to get there was via the village. So the next morning, even before the sun had risen, they decided to go there. They headed back into the village to search the remainder of the houses before heading for the castle. In the village was a single villager, going about his life completely unaware as to what had happened to the rest of the people who lived there. From the previous day's events, the S.T.A.R.S members had concluded that while they are practically zombies as they are mindless, they still maintain all the faculties they had whilst still human such as the farming tasks and the cooking of food. They also had the ability to speak to each other, as demonstrated by the shouting at the S.T.A.R.S members when they obliterated the population the day before. This also meant they'd be able to hold a conversation, so they planned to capture the villager and make him talk. They crept into the village and did exactly that: Tying him up and taking him into a nearby house where he was sat opposite Brian at a dining room table. In the interrogation it was revealed exactly what was controlling the villagers, but it wasn't mentioned who their boss was. The villager also taunted the Americans, saying that they had been infiltrating the US for years, and that it was people infected with the parasite controlling the Al Altair that crashed the planes into the World Trade Centre on September 11th. He laughed to himself, taunting the Americans for being so stupid as to let the Al Altair attack America without them realising they were infected with something. Brian stood up, took Brad's sniper rifle, put the barrel into the Villager's mouth and pulled the trigger; Causing the villager's head to explode and the parasite to expose itself. The five of them ran, dropping a live grenade in the process to destroy the parasite. Moments later they ran into an MI6 agent called Adam Carter and Jake Muller, a mercenary that Carter had been sent to extract. Carter and Muller offered to place a GPS tracker near to where Dominic's body was to allow for extraction while S.T.A.R.S pushed to the church They arrived at the castle not long later, and found it populated with more members of the cult. While the villagers were just pawns in the whole debacle, the members in the church performed sacrificial rituals on animals, humans and themselves in honour of their leader who was still yet to be revealed. Inside the castle, Adam also gave them disturbing news: There was another American skulking around the castle, but appeared to not be attached to anybody, as C Section was the only US military unit anywhere near the place. They proceeded with caution, making sure that if they found who Adam was on about, they'd interrogate him and hand him in to the commander at their base before returning home. After searching high and low through the castle, defeating a seemingly endless supply of cultists and the castle's traps, they found Dixon Lee, a former S.T.A.R.S member that disappeared prompting Brian's acceptance into the unit. They chased Lee through the tunnels in the underground of the castle and cornered him in the dungeons. Instead of being taken alive, Dixon threw himself into a spike pit so that the secrets of the parasite stayed with him. Brian's handler, Ingrid Hunnigan, announced that a second man had escaped the castle and was heading out. She sent a helicopter to extract S.T.A.R.S from the area while the Royal Air Force bombed the castle to destroy the master parasite. In the transport, Carl Reynolds, a man ousted from the department in the selection phase for C-Section contacted Brian; annoyed that he was still alive. Brian vowed to stop whatever it was Carl was doing, and was given the location of Carl's hideout in upstate Massachusetts. They recovered by sleeping on the flight and instantly headed for the location he had given them. The house was isolated, miles from anywhere, and Logan, Brian and Brad went to check it out, while Sam and Leon flew to Boston where a man matching Carl's description had been seen at a school and taken a whole class hostage while he hid in the building elsewhere. At the hideout, Brian's group had found that Carl intended to unleash the T-Virus infused with the parasite upon the school and later capture several of Brian's friends from school and his high school sweetheart to use them as test subjects before taking Boston with them. Brian had the house destroyed, as the samples were still there, and none appeared to be missing. They then headed for Boston. They arrived at the school, finding out that it was the same elementary school Carl had attended when he was younger, calling it 'the only happy years of his life'. Several cultists were with him, but were easily taken down by S.T.A.R.S, using stealth tactics and the noise of low flying aircraft into Logan Airport as cover when shooting, as they flew directly over the school to land, at the request of the local police. Brad was on the rooftop of a nearby building with a .50cal sniper rifle, while Leon, Logan and Sam searched for any bombs. Brian headed for the roof, where a gunfight ensued. Carl ran out of ammunition, and began explaining that when they were younger, he resented the fact that Brian was always better at everything he thought he was already good at, and had better friends, a better life, a better upbringing and everything else that went with it. He had an attractive girlfriend, and when Brian left for the Army he had a massive leaving party to go with it where everyone just seemed to love him, and Carl wishes Brian had died in Afghanistan the first time round so that he could have a good life once more. The pair fought on the roof of the school but Carl was shot in the back and leg by Brad and Piers Nivans, a Boston PD sharpshooter causing him to fall into Brian's arms limply. Carl explained his reasons again, to which Brian told him he ''was ''after all good enough for S.T.A.R.S and that if he was impressed by how quickly Carl was able to track down the parasite. Determined to 'win' at least once in his life, Carl tried to shoot Brian but Brian saw it coming and dropped him before shooting Carl in the head with the last round in the chamber of his gun. Brian retired in 2019, at the age of forty, before taking up a new role training new recruits before leaving for a new Federal job in Washington in 2023 at the Federal Terrorism Investigation Service (F.T.I.S). He retired from that role in 2028, returning to instruction at the R.P.D academy. Personal Life Brian lives in south west Raccoon City with wife Rebecca (nee Chambers) and their son Christian (Born October 13th 2007) and Daughter Zoe (Born May 17th 2009). He plays the guitar and piano and performs fund raising gigs with his band Green River which is made up of colleagues Chris Redfield (guitar) Billy Coen (bass) and Kevin Ryman (drums). He also performs acoustic nights. He is a massive sports fan and played football, soccer and baseball in school. He was offered a college scholarship but turned it down to join the army. Brian published his memoirs online in 2008, including detailed accounts of the events of his first deployment in Afghanistan, the Michigan incident, Atlanta and 9/11. Despite only making online advertising revenue, the digital download was downloaded half a million times and turned him into a minor celebrity for a few months. He supports the New England Patriots, Boston Red Sox, Boston Bruins and the Boston Celtics, as well as English Football Club Walsall FC. As a result of the injuries sustained in Afghanistan, he has metal plates in both his right and left shin bones. Personality and Traits Brian is a friendly approachable person who is often described as 'more friendly than he appears to be' due to his tall stature and large muscular build. While he likes to do things by the book, he will bend the rules and get his hands dirty if he has to. He is extremely physically and mentally fit and it is very rare he will buckle under pressure. He is also a fantastic leader and easily fits into a captaincy role if Chris Redfield is not available to lead a mission. Brian possesses strong moral values and will always to his best to uphold what he feels is 'right' such as cutting down the hanging Lieutenant in the Michigan dorm room. His sharp tongue will put anybody in their place, with a very dry sense of humour. Even in his army days he was on a first name basis with many of his commanders, proving just how much of a superb job he did serving his country. While many others have joined the armed forces to serve their country, Brian did so to prove a point that success was what you made of it and that he did not need a university education to become a success. This stemmed from conversation with a high school careers advisor that said upon meeting "Hello Mr MacFarlane, welcome to the real world" and being told that getting a degree in sports sciences (with a view to become a coach or personal trainer) was 'not a marketable skill'. He sees becoming a Staff Sergeant at the age of twenty three and being the captain of his own team his success stories. He first appears as a Special Tactics officer with a strong sense of justice and duty as well as being nervous and shy but at the same time looking to impress without realising how different S.T.A.R.S, despite being a unit of military-trained personnel, is a much more laid back place to work. Over the subsequent years, Brian transforms from a shy rookie into a well-respected member of the team and becoming one of Chris Redfield's most trusted men; probably trusted as much as Jill Valentine. In more recent years, Brian feels more confident of defying direct orders to help protect his men and those he loves most: Such as telling Chris Redfield that he refused to go to Afghanistan to investigate the B.O.W threat out there due to his past experiences and the fact Rebecca was pregnant with his daughter. While initially reluctant to go to Afghanistan, Brian realised that while he might not be a soldier anymore he understood the situation the missing infantrymen were in and would repeatedly tell his men that 'no one gets left behind'. Whilst being an absolute professional, Brian's laid-back approach to captaincy and his approachable nature makes him very likeable to others. He strikes up a friendship with Richard Aiken seconds after meeting him and was very quick to make friends with a British member of the B.S.A.A team that infiltrated Atlanta Airport and was deeply saddened by his death. Brian also respects Billy Coen and Chris Redfield as soldiers and as friends and will dive into any situation regardless of the consequences as long as it meant his colleagues' safety. His early partnership in the field with Jill Valentine lead to him establishing a brother-sister bond with her and sees her as his closest confidant and being one of the few people other than Rebecca that he has ever revealed his past to. His ability to analyse people and situations means he is quick to oppose people who threaten the safety of his men, other soldiers or civilians. He showed a distrust of B.S.A.A Captain John McKay minutes after meeting him. Whilst in the T-Virus infected Michigan test facility he found it difficult to see the zombies as anything but the people he once knew; almost seeing them as still human. After some calm persuasion from Leon Kennedy, Brian was able to see that they had since lost their humanity and were nothing more than walking corpses that won't hesitate to kill him if Brian did not shoot first. Brian has been known to exhibit feelings of revenge and has been driven by it in the past: His first tour of Afghanistan was purely revenge driven and Brian wanted nothing more to be the man that killed Osama Bin Laden. After his accident, the feelings of revenge turned more to gaining an officer's position and rising to the point where he would be the one that authorised Bin Laden's capture or murder. After leaving the Army, those feeling subsided as he was no longer scared or driven by the man that carries a bomb in a backpack or the man who hijacks a plane, but by the man that wants to enslave the world with bio-weapons; which he believes the biggest threat to humanity. Even in times of struggle, Brian can use his dry 'squaddie' sense of humour to keep himself and others calm. An example of this is when wandering alone through the hallways of the Atlanta Airport terminal Brian starts singing Monty Python's 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life' to himself and poking fun at Leon Kennedy's haircut in the castle in Afghanistan. Because of his Special Forces service and training, Brian is an outstanding marksman with both handguns and rifles. In addition he is an exceptional driver, trained in many forms of unarmed combat and superbly fit. His muscle mass puts his weight at around 217lbs. Brian is an adept linguist too: fluent in English and Spanish, able to speak Arabic (but cannot read it), conversational Serb-Croat, conversational German and basic Russian. Brian often feels scared of himself, because of what he has been trained to be able to do with his bare hands. He often sees his friends in Boston and while they are very much still the same people, he has become someone who he wasn't fifteen years ago. He often feels as though he is a manufactured product than a normal human being; who exists purely to kill. This is one of the main reasons he left the army. He despises terrorism of all forms due to losing his parents in the 9/11 attacks and having seen on two accounts what the T-Virus is capable of. He compared the plaga experiments in Afghanistan to an alien invasion and stopping them was done for everybody who died in the lead up to their arrival He values his friends and his family over everything else, and getting married and having children has enabled him to become 'human' once again. His loyalty to his friends is a cause for dilemma in 'Conspiracy' as he has to wonder about his former friend Carl and whether killing him or imprisoning him would be a worse hell for him or Carl. He has a melancholy outlook on life having been given so many karmic get-out-of-jail-free cards that he feels one day his luck will run out but at least he'll be able to go out fighting and not giving up. He believes that once people pick up a gun in combat they have an obligation to keep on living for all their comrades who died so they can live. In the wake of Dominic Keating's death in Afghanistan it is something he swears by as he never truly got over the death of the only man to die under his command. Brian's character is based off Leroy Jethro Gibbs in the US drama NCIS. Similar traits include being devoted to work, unwilling to talk about the past and trauma sustained during military service; as well as the tragedy of losing family through murder. Relationships Rebecca Chambers Brian and Rebecca met on Brian's first day on the job in S.T.A.R.S. After she realised he was still living in Stoneville and would need a place to stay in case he was called up, Rebecca offered him a bed at her apartment until he could find a place of his own. Their friendship was solidified very quickly, with Brian revealing his past to her after a nightmare the day after he arrived in town he suffered whilst napping on the sofa. Rebecca helped Brian address his past and the problems it brought him and kept a close eye on him at the same time keeping it secret from Chris as she wanted Brian to tell him when he was ready and her evaluation of his condition led her to believe that it would not affect his performances at work. Brian is incredibly dedicated to Rebecca's safety, even going as far as to put himself in the way of a mutated John McKay at Atlanta Airport to save her life, and worried about her being alone in the Michigan Test Facility. As such, Brian saved Rebecca from her gunshot wound in Michigan and Rebecca returned the favour by resuscitating Brian after he collapsed in Atlanta. Rebecca's retirement from S.T.A.R.S in 2008 eased Brian's safety concerns, claiming that he was always feeling more sorry for the kids than he was for her. The pair enjoys a very happy, playful and stable marriage with their two children. Brian is also the only person allowed to call Rebecca by a shortened form (usually 'Becca') and sometimes unintentionally uses it when talking about her to others. While Brian might try to keep any emotions close to his chest, Rebecca is usually quick to see through him and looks for any way she can to help. Both are very supportive of each other and Brian was very enthusiastic of Rebecca leaving S.T.A.R.S to become a teacher. Chris Redfield The trust between Chris and Brian is deep enough that Brian often feels guilt if he withholds information from Chris. This is apparent when Brian and Chris were arguing in the armoury over Brian's behaviour after being told he was going to Afghanistan to hunt for the missing soldiers. As Brian had only given Rebecca the full story and also only given Jill Valentine snippets, he was visibly upset and overcome with guilt over hiding the full story from Chris for nearly four years and in a rare display of emotion broke down in front of him. The solid friendship between them meant Chris was immediately forgiving of the situation given his own experiences of trauma in life and was quick to console his friend. The relationship between the two of them is almost like brothers. Brian respects Chris' driven personality and how dedicated he was to exposing the Umbrella Corporation while similarly Chris respects Brian for his service in the United States Army and how he was able to recover from his horrific injuries sustained in Afghanistan. In around 2010, it became clear that Chris was trying to groom Brian into being the new leader of the division and considering his own retirement. Brian, still suffering from memory blanks from his post-traumatic stress disorder and due to his own humble personality said repeatedly to others in and out of S.T.A.R.S he did not want the job. Chris, upon finding out, claimed that Brian would make the perfect leader for the division. Brian told him "Well, we've already got one of those already." Like with Rebecca, Brian has absolutely no problem with putting himself in the line of fire to protect him. During the final confrontation with Albert Wesker, Brian helped to fight the former Umbrella scientist after stabilising Rebecca with a haemostatic medicine and got himself beaten in the process. Nevertheless, the two were able to club together and defeat Wesker. Jill Valentine While Brian sees Chris as his older brother, Jill is most certainly the older sister. When Brian arrived in Raccoon City to begin his S.T.A.R.S career, Jill was the one who took him under his wing and was the one that introduced Brian to detective work, a small part of a S.T.A.R.S members' job. At a memorial service for the victims of the Raccoon City Outbreak, Jill noticed Brian was not the Brian she had worked with the previous day. Brian told her it was a battlefield dream and he had not slept, thinking that story would suffice for the time being. Brian also saved her from a Cerberus dog attack in Michigan, solidifying a mutual trust and respect between the two of them. In the early days Brian was more comfortable being around and working with Jill than any of the others, including Rebecca. While he had struck up instant friendships with everybody, he was able to confide in Jill a little more and seemed more open about his feelings and his state of mind. Because of Brian and Chris being the ones killing Wesker, she felt more at ease with everything and as such did not have many nightmares after Wesker was killed. Logan Heath Logan was Brian's first choice for his new team in 2008. Their friendship, respect and trust all stemmed from the fact that both had served in the US Army before becoming police officers and they both had experiences in the Middle East. Logan's professionalism and hard working personality impressed Brian so much that even before selection had started Brian knew that Logan was going to be in his team. Many of the other S.T.A.R.S members can see Logan turning out exactly like Brian. Chris, Jill, Leon Kennedy and Richard Aiken all noted that in Logan's first days on the job, he was shy yet eager to impress with a strong sense of justice. Brian also noticed the latter when in Afghanistan Logan tried to restrain Brian from torturing a villager infected with the Las Plagas parasite. When Leon and Brad explained that the villager had been robbed of his humanity a long time ago, Logan was able to come to terms with the reality of B.O.Ws and what they can do to a person. Brian later confronted Logan and commented on how impressed he was by his sense of right and wrong and while their relationship might have felt a little strained for a while, the two of them made it through and became much closer because of it. Outfit Brian wears black combat trousers, black boots, a black tactical jacket and a sky blue shirt as his S.T.A.R.S uniform. Although in some cases he may revert to more Army coloured clothes if a mission has to take place to find a suspect in forested areas. Equipment S.T.A.R.S Beretta 92Fs 'Samurai Edge' FN Herstel P90 BAE Systems SA80/LA82 Miltary Honours Ranks: Private Second Class: July 2, 1997 Private First Class: September 11, 1997 Specialist: October 2, 1998 Corporal: May 7, 1999 Sergeant: January 24, 2000 Staff Sergeant: December 31, 2002 Medals: Distinguished Service Cross (Army) - Awarded 2001 Silver Star- Awarded 2001 Legion of Merit- Awarded 2003 Soldier's Medal- Awarded 1997 Purple Heart- Awarded 2001 Army Service Ribbon- Awarded 2003 Army Overseas Service Ribbon (with numeral 2) - Awarded 2003 Kosovo Campaign Medal- Awarded 1999 Afghanistan Campaign Ribbon- Awarded 2003 National Defence Service Ribbon- Awarded 2001 Category:Characters